1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly pertains to a board game which simulates progression through a period of years in a corporate environment. The game is based on annual reviews of employees (play pieces) and utilizes a board, special cards, player pegs and a score card.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of board games is known in the prior art. More specifically, board games heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of bringing corporate life into a game setting are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. The present game is based on annual reviews of employees and employs a variety of moves and directions specific thereto. Prior art games directed to a corporate setting are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,354,684; 5,056,792; 4,501,425; 4,062,544; and 4,955,616. All of these differ in concept and play from the game of the present invention wherein annual reviews form the basis of determining the winner.
In this respect, the board game according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of following employees through their corporate life.